Mi amigo autista
by NaatDamn
Summary: Near es un chico solitario con una enfermedad que aleja a la gente de él, sin embargo su única amiga le acompañará en su camino a un incierto futuro. Leve Near x OC
1. Su nombre es Near

**Este fic está basado en un fic de otro fandom que leí hace años, si por casualidad su autora leyera esto, pues los créditos son tuyos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepcion de mi OC.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_Viernes, 30 de marzo de 2007_

Mi nombre es Skye, tengo 13 años y me acaban de transferir a un orfanato en Winchester llamado Wammy's House. Varios de los niños que estaban en mi antiguo orfanato fueron transferidos acá, ya que hubo un incendio, y por fortuna alcanzaron a evacuarnos a todos.

El nuevo orfanato es lindo, muy estilo inglés, enorme estructura, patio verde y agradable, buena comida y habitaciones cómodas. Me asignaron la habitación 201, así que me dirijo a buscarla, subo al segundo piso, luego al tercero, recorro los pasillos y al fin doy con la puerta, no estaba cerrada, así que me imagino que mi nuevo compañero ya está adentro. "_¿Hola?._" Digo abriendo la puerta, y mi sorpresa es grande cuando veo al albino sentado en la cama.

Él estaba en mi antiguo orfanato, no sé su nombre, nunca me acerqué a él, no es que me cayera mal ni nada, no lo conozco, pero él es…diferente. Tiene autismo.

* * *

El autismo es un trastorno que suele diagnosticarse en la infancia, sus principales síntomas afectan la comunicación, las interacciones sociales y las conductas repetitivas. Los niños con autismo pueden tener problemas para hablar, o para mantener contacto visual con los demás. Tienden a tener obsesiones como apilar cosas u ordenar lápices, o decir la misma frase una y otra vez para calmarse, así como agitar los brazos sin razón.

* * *

_Jueves, 5 de abril de 2007_

Con razón nadie se acercaba a él. Simplemente es un ser al que no entiendo. Siempre está en otro mundo, no te mira, no te habla, mueve los brazos de forma extraña, cuando se asusta se tapa los oídos y agita la cabeza, llora cuando lo tocan, a veces me despierta en la noche porque tira las montañas de cubos que hace.

En fin, las clases empezaron para nosotros, es bueno, porque en el otro orfanato teníamos que ir a la escuela pública, pero acá tenemos la escuela en el mismo orfanato.

Roger (el señor que dirigía el antiguo orfanato) y Watari (el señor que dirige éste orfanato) se las arreglaron para traer a la maestra del autista. Otra persona que no entiendo, asegura que habla, pero que habla solo cuando él quiere hablar, y con quien él desea hablar, además asegura que es un genio, y que podrá valerse por sí solo en el futuro, pero yo lo veo igual de torpe que siempre.

"_Por favor, Skye, sé paciente con él, no tenemos más habitaciones disponibles, con nuestra llegada, este orfanato colapsó". _Roger me decía cada vez que intentaba quejarme. "_Además, podrías ayudarlo, él es listo y puede superar el autismo con ayuda. Al menos intenta que te diga su nombre, sé que no tienes idea de cómo se llama". _Y tenía toda la razón, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama, pero tampoco es que me importe. Él insiste en que debo preguntárselo yo misma.

_Sábado, 7 de abril de 2007_

Después del almuerzo volví a mi habitación, habían servido pastel, lo cual nos hizo muy felices a todos. Abrí la puerta y me topé con el albino con la cara llena de pastel, un plato vacío. Tomé un mantel y me acerque a él "_Déjame ayudarte". _Él se alejó bruscamente, yo insistí pero se puso a llorar. La situación realmente me molestaba, así que le limpié su estúpida cara como fuese mientras él seguía llorando. Roger entró rápidamente, y me apartó de él, abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello, él se tranquilizó y salió de la mano con Roger. "_Hablaremos después"._ Oh genial.

Entré al cuarto después de las clases de matemáticas, él no estaba, seguramente estaba en su clase. Genial. Al menos una hora para mi sola.

Pasada casi una hora, él entró por la puerta, y se sentó como de costumbre en el suelo a apilar unos cubos con letras. Pensé en Roger, en cómo se había partido la espalda para trasladarnos a todos acá, y en lo egoísta que estoy siendo, así que me senté frente a él, guardando mi distancia para no incomodarlo.

"_Hola". _Dije suavemente. No recibí respuesta, ni una mirada. Suspiré. "_Mi nombre es Skye, vengo del mismo orfanato que tú". _Silencio. _"Entiendo que me ignores, sé que no he sido amigable contigo". _Intenté acercar mi mano, pero él se alejó rápidamente con algo parecido a un sollozo. "¡_Lo siento!". _Dije en un arrebato, lo que solo lo asustó más, así que empecé a bajar el tono y a calmarme "_Lo siento…Lo siento…". _Pareció calmarse, y le acerqué sus cubos para que siguiera jugando. _"Que susto me diste… ¿al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?"._ No recibí respuesta, quizás realmente no me entendía, así que me levanté, pero me detuve al pasar por su lado. Él había armado una hilera de cubos, perfectamente alineados uno al lado del otro.

"_N E A R"_

"_¿Near?" _Me senté a su lado. "_¿Así te llamas?". _Él levantó el dedo meñique, no tengo idea de que significa, pero debe ser lenguaje de señas. _"Near entonces. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?". _Volvió a levantar el meñique. _"Pero no hablarás". _Levantó sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio y los juntó entre sí. _"Creo que tengo mucho que aprender"._ Él cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos con las palmas de sus manos. _"¿Qué tienes?". _Intenté sacar sus manos de sus oídos. Grave error. Al parecer mi agarre le dolió y se puso a llorar otra vez. La maestra de Near entró y sacó a Near, me miró antes de cerrar la puerta, conozco esa mirada. "Estas en problemas".

Al rato, Near entró nuevamente a la habitación. "_¿Ya dejaste de lloriquear? Estoy en problemas por tu culpa"_. No es su culpa, pero quería desquitarme. Él se acostó en su cama. _"Al menos podrías decirle a Roger que intentaba acercarme a ti y tú te pusiste a llorar como un idiota". _Silencio. _"Ah, pero lo olvidaba, tu no hablas, dicen que eres un genio, pero eres un idiota"._ Roger me llamó desde afuera para que fuera a su oficina, la hora del sermón había llegado. Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

"_Perdón"_

Paré en secó y me di la vuelta. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, y parecía estar llorando. Algo se revolvió dentro de mí al pensar que yo provoqué sus lágrimas. Pensé en acercarme, pero Roger volvió a llamarme, a él no le gustaba esperar, así que salí de la habitación, dejando a Near solo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya agradado**


	2. Lo siento y gracias

**Muy buenas n.n siento lo cortito del capitulo, pero la escuela no me deja en paz x.x En fin, agradecería la opinion de ustedes :c**

* * *

"_¿Realmente te cuesta tanto llevarte bien con él?"._ El sermón había empezado. "_No es eso, intenté acercarme a él, pero es que no sé cómo tratarlo"._ Roger suspiró, me ponía mal ponerle un peso más encima por no saber comportarme con mi nuevo compañero. "_Si quisieras podrías aprender a comunicarte con él, podrías hablar con su maestra, pero nada funciona si tu no pones de tu parte… Creo que tendré que buscarle otro compañero"_. Sentimientos encontrados me invadieron, el chico era un dolor de cabeza, pero ¿someterlo a otro cambio de compañero? ¿Cuándo el solo hecho de cambiar de posición sus cosas lo hacía llorar? Yo he sido muy paciente, nadie más podría tenerle paciencia.

"_Perdón". _Solo esa palabra había servido para partirme el alma. Lo traté horrible, pero él no tiene la culpa de ser así. "_Puedo adaptarme a él"_. Roger me miró incrédulo. "_¿Segura?"_. Asentí, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_Martes, 24 de abril de 2007_

Toqué suavemente su hombro "_Near, es hora de desayunar"._ Abrió sus ojos y me miró por un segundo, se levantó y caminó al baño. Lo esperé afuera pacientemente, él era bastante lento para lavarse. Nos dirigimos al comedor, tomamos una bandeja cada uno y nos sentamos.

No me gusta hablar mucho, en realidad soy más de ponerme audífonos e ignorar a todos, y quizás por eso en las últimas dos semanas ha empezado a agradarme el pesado de Near, mucho más que las niñas de mi clase.

"_Este es el fenómeno que entró al orfanato"._ Un chico rubio pasó detrás de Near. _"Déjalo Mello, vámonos". _Su amigo lo empujo para seguir caminando. Near permanecía inmutable, lo cual me tranquilizó. Supongo que lo bueno de su condición es que está demasiado perdido en otras cosas como para fijarse en la opinión de desconocidos. "_Supongo que lo de ahora es molestar a niños que no hablan"._

_Jueves, 25 de abril de 2007_

Estoy en cama.

* * *

Ayer por la noche estaba sacando libros de la pequeña estantería que tenemos Near y yo en nuestra habitación y deje caer uno sobre el pie de Near, éste me empujo con tal fuerza que me di en las costillas contra la punta de un mueble. No tenía idea de que podía ser tan fuerte. Caí al suelo agarrando mi costilla, el golpe me hizo hasta perder el aliento. Él se agachó frente a mí, y me miró a los ojos fijamente, algo que él nunca había hecho (al menos no apropósito), y pude ver en ellos un rastro de… ¿Preocupación? Sentí una ternura infinita por la criatura que tenía frente a mí. "_Near, necesito que vayas a buscar a Roger o a Watari"._ Las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro y se cubrió la cara sollozando. _"Estoy bien, no es tu culpa". _Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y pase dos dedos por su mejilla (su maestra me dijo que para él era una muestra de cariño, una especie de "te quiero"). Me miró nuevamente, conteniendo hipos producidos por el llanto.

"_¿Puedes traer a alguien?"_.

"_Bien". _Recibí como respuesta y salió de la habitación. Unos cinco minutos después, Watari vino a buscarme.

* * *

Resulta que no era nada grave, una contusión nada más, pero por precaución me indicaron reposo hasta que el moretón desapareciera.

Near entró en el cuarto con una taza de té, estaba frio y eso me enterneció, seguramente hizo un gran esfuerzo para traer la taza desde la cocina hasta aquí sin derramar nada. "_No debiste molestarte"_. Le sonreí, él solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo. _"Tampoco debes sentirte culpable, fue un accidente". _Tomé un sorbo, raramente decía una palabra, así que me acostumbre a hablar prácticamente sola.

"_¿Estas enojada conmigo?". _Su voz realmente era dulce. Tal vez será porque nunca la oigo, pero el sonido de su voz me pone feliz.

"_Por supuesto que no". _Sonreí. Eso era impensable. "_Fue un accidente"_. Seguí tomando mi té, quien iba a pensar que hace unas semanas no soportaba a esta bola de nieve, y ahora me enternecía como un bebé.

"_No me… gusta ser así"_. Lo miré, él tenía lágrimas en sus grises ojos.

"_No es malo ser como tú"._

"_Sí lo es, hago daño…". _¿Qué puedo decir yo contra eso?

"_Podrías cambiar"_

"…_lo intento"_

"_Podríamos intentarlo juntos". _Sonreí y él me miró._ "Cuando me recupere claro"._

Simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, lo cual para mí, era el mejor "gracias" que me podría dar.


	3. Un cambio

**Hola, siento mucho que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero la escuela no da para mas e.e intentaré subir un capitulo semanal, ****no lo prometo *-* pero terminaré el fic, don't worry.**

* * *

Resulta que eso de "Podríamos cambiar juntos" fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

_Domingo, 28 de abril de 2007_

Comenzamos hablando entre nosotros, pues lo mejor para que lograra relacionarse con el resto de la gente era relacionarse con la gente de su confianza.

"_¿Cómo estas hoy, Near?"_

"_Bien". _Lo miré fijamente, él me miro extrañado. _"¿Qué?"_

"_Se supone que cuando alguien te hace esa pregunta respondes bien, ¿y tú?"_

"_¿Para qué? No me importa". _Lo sentí como un golpe en toda la cara.

"_Sé que no te importa, es simple cortesía"_

"_Oh… estoy bien, ¿y tú?"_

"_Estoy bien, gracias". _Sonreí, él rodó los ojos. Esto será difícil.

_Lunes, 29 de abril de 2007_

Al parecer Near sí que es un genio, sobre todo en las matemáticas, y se ganó un nuevo "amigo" por dar a conocer su inteligencia frente a la clase.

"…_y por eso el logaritmo de la raíz cuadrada de 1550 es 1.55043". _El rubio miró a la clase.

"_Muy bien, Mello. ¿Todos están de acuerdo?"._ La maestra se dirigió a la pizarra.

"_Está mal." _Comenzó Near, todos lo miraron, creo que era la primera vez que lo oían._ "No tomaste en cuenta el componente exponencial de la raíz, si lo haces te darás cuenta de que el resultado es… 1.59516"_

"_Miren quien se decidió a hablar". _La maestra sonrió y tomo una calculadora. _"Muy bien Near, tu resultado es correcto, puedes sentarte Mello". _La cara del rubio no podía ser más aterradora.

_Martes, 30 de abril de 2007_

"_Vamos Near"_. Se quedó ahí sin moverse. _"Al menos inténtalo"_.

"_Odio el patio"._

"_Debes acostumbrarte a estar afuera, no puedes vivir para siempre aquí adentro"._

"_¿Quién dice que no?"_

"_Near…"_. Tome su mano con cuidado y tiré de él para que me siguiera, sorprendentemente me siguió sin decir una palabra.

* * *

_**Near POV**_

Odio el patio, nadie se da cuenta, pero siento sus miradas, los escucho y aunque no me importa es realmente molesto oír sus comentarios. No entiendo el punto de hacerme estar en un lugar que me desagrada, con gente que me desagrada, tener que sentarme en el desagradable césped húmedo y soportar los gritos del resto de niños, y me gustaría evitarlo, pero probablemente en algún momento, tarde o temprano, terminaré llorando.

Simplemente dejé que me llevara, sabía que intentaba ayudarme, y su contacto, a diferencia del resto, me resultaba agradable, a veces me pregunto porque hace esto por mí, cualquiera ya hubiera perdido la paciencia, y no lo culparía. Llegamos abajo y perdí el agarre de su mano, ella miraba un punto fijo afuera, seguí su mirada, iba directamente a un árbol y bajo este había un chico de cabello negro con lentes.

Skye parecía sorprendida y lo llamó por su nombre _"¡Cris!"_. Se abrazaron, y yo me quede ahí mirando en silencio su reencuentro, más tarde me contó que en el antiguo orfanato en el que estuvo él era su compañero de cuarto, y que después del incendio los llevaron a distintos establecimientos, eran mejores amigos, y ese día lo habían transferido a nuestro orfanato.

Ese día no hubo juegos ni paseos en el patio, nos sentamos bajo un árbol, y mientras yo miraba al resto de niños divertirse ellos hablaron de todo lo que había pasado, del miedo que habían sentido, de cómo les costó adaptarse al cambio, hablaron de mí, él me saludó y no hice nada, ella dijo que yo era tímido, y se rieron. Me sentí extraño, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y dolía cada vez que escuchaba sus risas, sentía la dominante necesidad de llorar, pero no sabía por qué, así que me levante rápidamente y corrí a mi habitación, esperaba que ella me siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

**pobre Near xc bueno, aqui lo dejo, de nuevo, perdon por que sea tan corto, pero preferia subirlo nomas.**


	4. Alguien que acariciar

**Hola hola n.n siento la tardanza,pero bueno, aqui el capitulo IV c: Espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

_Miércoles, 1 de mayo de 2007_

Apenas desperté empecé a vestirme rápidamente, Near aún dormía y decidí no molestarlo, en el comedor me esperaba Cris, quien me había guardado un lugar en la fila, ese día habían tostadas, jugo y manzana, nos sentamos como en los viejos tiempos y comimos.

"_Entonces, ¿te encargaron ser la niñera del chico autista?"._ Me preguntó.

"_Claro que no, soy su compañera de cuarto"_

"_¿Cuál es la diferencia?"._ Ambos reímos, tal vez tenía razón.

"_De todos modos, es un chico adorable". _

"_Me cuesta creerte, Skye, todos saben que es un chico antipático, ¿Por qué no pides que te cambien a mi cuarto? Será divertido". _Sonreí, ciertamente podríamos hacer fuertes, castillos o fortalezas otra vez, pero…

"_No, estoy con Near ahora, tal vez más adelante"._

* * *

_**Near POV**_

El sol me pegó en la cara al abrir los ojos, dirigí mi mirada a la cama frente a mí pero ella no estaba, usualmente me despierta para desayunar juntos, pero bueno, supongo que se fue con su amigo. Me levanté y me vestí, bajé al comedor, busqué mi bandeja y me senté, ella estaba detrás mío pero no se percató de mi presencia y sin querer escuche su conversación.

"_No, estoy con Near ahora, tal vez más adelante"._

Debería hacerme sentir mejor, ya que eligió quedarse conmigo, pero probablemente más adelante se irá, dudo que soporte estar para siempre cuidándome… no la culparía, mi madre no lo hizo, ¿Por qué lo haría ella?

_8 años atrás_

Apenas cumplía los 5 años, hacía 3 que me habían diagnosticado autismo, por ese entonces vivía en la periferia de Winchester, en una bonita casa verde. Mis padres eran jóvenes, no sé qué tanto, pero seguramente no superaban los 24 años, recuerdo que no tenía muchos juguetes, aunque apenas los tocaba de todos modos (prefería unos trozos de madera), a diario me hacían tomar pastillas que me relajaban y tenía un conejo de peluche llamado Sr. Bigotes el cual aún conservo (duerme al lado de mi cama).

Durante las noches mamá me arropaba, se sentaba a mi lado y mientras acariciaba mi cabeza lloraba en silencio.

"_¿Por qué no pudiste ser normal?"_

Recuerdo esa frase, en ese entonces no le tomé el peso, pero ahora sé lo importante que fue.

Pronto, la comida empezó a escasear, mamá usaba la misma ropa cada día, pero mi padre seguía usando sus trajes y salía cada noche, y mamá seguía llorando. Las pastillas dejaron de llegar y estaba cada vez más intranquilo.

Un día, papá desapareció, mamá pasaba hablando en el teléfono y comíamos sopa de repollo todos los días, sabía mal, y la falta de pastillas me hacía irritable por lo que a menudo pasaba días sin comer.

Una noche mamá llegó con un hombre a casa, y otro, y otro, y se hizo algo habitual, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que los veía llegar, llegaron las pastillas otra vez, pero estas no me calmaban, estas me dormían.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que mamá cambio en las calles, si bien la horrible sopa de repollo desapareció ella ya no me arropaba, ni me acariciaba, ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Ya no lloraba.

Hasta que un día la policía irrumpió en casa, me asusté un montón, mamá acababa de darme esas extrañas pastillas así que me sentía algo adormilado. La esposaron a ella y al hombre que se encontraba esa noche en casa, una seora se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos, no pude hacer nada. Antes de caer dormido alcancé a ver como sacaban unos extraños paquetes blancos del armario y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una camilla de hospital, una doctora y mis constantes ataques de ira.

_En el presente_

Mis ojos se humedecieron, nunca me había pasado al pensar en ello, probablemente se debía también a que sentía que mi única amiga me iba a abandonar.

Me levanté, con la mala suerte de que Mello iba pasando detrás de mí y accidentalmente su bandeja cayó al suelo.

"_¡Ahora si me las pagaras enano de mierda!"_. Me tomó por la ropa agresivamente, de mis ojos caían las lágrimas.

"_Mello, ¡ya basta!". _Su amigo gritó, pero eso no impidió que el puñetazo impactara en mi cara… Estando tan sumido en mi propio mundo, el dolor no es normal para mí, y sentí ese golpe como un azote.

"_¡NEAR!". _Su voz me llama con preocupación. El amigo del rubio los separa a él y a Skye, quien al parecer se puso agresiva con él al verlo golpearme.

Vi que Roger venia e intenté ponerme de pie, sentí una mano bajo mi hombro que me ayudaba a pararme, era el amigo de Skye.

Habría pasado de eso una hora, me encontraba recostado en la camilla de enfermería, la enfermera acababa de hacerme curaciones en la marca que el golpe dejó en mi cara, me mire al espejo y vi el parche en mi mejilla, me veía gracioso y a la vez penoso. En eso entró Skye y se sentó a mi lado.

* * *

_**Skye POV**_

"_¡El maldito idiota lo empezó!, Near tiró su bandeja sin querer, ¡no puedes echarle la culpa a él!". _Roger intentaba calmarme, pero realmente me enfurecí cuando dijo que iba a considerar la idea de llevarse a Near a un instituto especializado en su condición, el problema no es su condición sino el problema de ira de Mello.

"_Tranquilízate, no dije que lo fuera a hacer"_

"_Pero lo consideró, y el problema no se generó por el autismo de Near, sino por la estúpida bandeja y Mello, que hace tiempo que quería hacer eso"._

"_Veré que puedo hacer con Mello, Skye, hablaré con Watari"._

"_Está bien". _Suspiré. _"Lo siento"._

Salí de su oficina, afuera, en el sillón, me esperaba Cris.

"_¿Qué dijo?". _Se levantó

"_Dijo que hablará respecto a Mello"_

"_Deberías ir a verlo". _Me sorprendió ese comentario de él.

"_Si, para allá iba"._

Entre a la pequeña sala de enfermería donde se encontraba Near, estaba recostado y tenía un parche en la mejilla. Tomé una silla y me senté a su lado, lucia tan decaído e indefenso.

"_¿Cómo te sientes?". _Me hizo una seña que significaba estar bien. _"No te hagas el sordomudo ahora". _Me miró.

"_Estoy bien"_

"_Tienes un lindo parche". _Sonreí, pero seguía totalmente serio. _"¿Qué te sucede?"._

"_Nada"._

"_No me mientas, ¿Qué pasa?". _Acaricié su cabello, su cara se tornó triste.

"_¿Vas a cambiar de compañero?"_

"_¿Nos escuchaste hablar?". _Asintió. _"No Near, solo lo dije porque no quería herir sus sentimientos o algo"._ Seguí acariciando su cabello, él sonrió.

"_Me gusta que hagas eso"_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no sé ustedes pero a mi me empieza a agradar como se tornan las cosas (no tenía clara la trama hasta mas alla del capitulo 2 xD), opiniones o criticas espero que las hagan llegar :3**

* * *

**~Nat~**


End file.
